


His Gay-Little Secret

by ThatDestielShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Return, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Human!Impala - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, previously Established Sam Winchester/Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDestielShipper/pseuds/ThatDestielShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Impala appears human, and immediately fucks with Dean's relationship, he naturally wants him gone, but when they find out whose behind him, Sam gets real emotional.</p><p>(I am awful at summaries, basically, human!impala flirts with everyone, pisses everyone off and then there's sex scenes... Enjoy :D)</p><p>(DISCONTINUED, I'm really sorry, since I got a little older and looked back at my old explict fics I really cringe, and I cant bring myself to write anything explict anymore. I might come back and finish it one day, but for now it's been put to rest.)<br/>(However, if anyone reads this and wants to write the next chapter as a little colab to finish it, DM me and we'll sort it, bc I really don't want to leave it unfinished)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 'Steve'

**Author's Note:**

> A few things (:  
> 1) I don't ship Sabriel actively... Like, I don't see it being canonised, but I think it's a cute ship to write for (:  
> 2) This is the first Sabriel I've ever written (:  
> 3) This was originally just an idea, but it ended up being the elaborate build up for sex xD  
> 4) If you spot any mistakes feel free to point them out, because nothing makes me more annoyed than finding stupid typo's that I've missed :D  
> 5) This was supposed to go somewhere, and be a full story, but as I started writing it the more I dropped into writing it like I was starting another pwp slash... So it's become an elaborate build up to sex.. I'm mega sorry to anyone who came here looking for a decent human!Impala story, because after the first chapter it's brushed under the rug.. Sorry :c 
> 
> Either way, please enjoy, leave me comments and kudos if you wanna because that always makes my day (: xx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds the Impala as a guy, and he immediately causes a problem with Cas, so naturally Dean wants to get rid of him.

Dean looked up from the book he'd been 'reading' for the past hour, in actual fact he'd been staring at the same spot for at least half the time,  
"Well this is boring." He said for probably the hundredth time, Cas didn't even bother to look up, Sam sighed,  
"We know, you've told us more times than I can count. Again, shut up." Dean glared,  
"You're the nerd, you're supposed to do all the book work." He whined, Sam sighed again,  
"Fine, go to the shop, you're on beer run." Dean shut the book quickly, dug in his pocket for the keys to the Impala, and almost ran to grab his jacket from the table.  
"Cas, you coming?" He asked one foot on the bottom step, Cas don't answer for a few seconds, staring intently at his book,  
"Uh, n-no Dean, I think Sam probably needs me here." He finally stuttered out, not looking up still. Dean smirked, and walked over to stand behind Cas, when he saw what the angel was actually reading he bent down to whisper in his ear,  
"You could've asked before borrowing my magazine, make sure you put it back in the right place." He glanced up at Sam who looked /very/ into his book, he dropped his voice even lower so it was a murmur in Cas' ear, "And you know I'm way bigger than that guy." Cas blushed and closed the book, which one of Deans few /gay/ porn magazines was slotted into. He pecked Cas on the cheek smirking, across the table Sam shuddered. Dean laughed and left. 

Outside, where the Impala usually sat, was a blonde guy dressed in leather perched in the gravel looking marginally confused. He looked up at Dean,  
"Hello Darlin'" he said, his voice deep and gravelly. Dean stared at him incredulous,  
"-the fuck are you? Where the fuck is my car?" He spat when he'd gotten over the initial shock of instead of finding his car, finding a fairly attractive man with a voice that made him want to melt. The guy sniggered,  
"I'm right here darlin'" he said. Dean raised an eyebrow,  
"Well that answered none of my questions... And stop calling my darling. Again where the fuck is my car?" The guy stood up and sashayed over to Dean, in typical nightclub manner he circled Dean looking him up and down,  
"You're a lot shorter than I though you were, sweetcheeks." He said when he stopped in front of Dean leaving barely any space between them,  
"Who the fuck are you?" Dean asked as he stepped back, the guy smirked,  
"You call me Baby a lot." He told the hunter. Deans eyebrows raised sharply,  
"B-ba-baby?" He stuttered, "I don't even know you? How would I call you Baby if I didn't know you?" He spluttered,  
"Oh honey, you've known me a loooong time." He breathed in and then pushed out a deep humming noise from the back of his throat, it sounded like the hum of a car engine. Dean stepped back further looking confused.  
His face changed, as if it had suddenly dawned on him,  
"You're... you're the- prove it." He stuttered, 'Baby' raised an eyebrow, and then thought for a second,  
"That red headed chick a few years back, what was her name, Milton, Anna Milton. She was hot, glad you cleaned the seats after. /And/ all that messing around with the angel when your brother thinks you're buying groceries, bad boy." He winked. Dean shuddered,  
"You're my car? How are you my car?" He asked,  
"Honey, I've been a car for about 40 years, I've been able to talk for all of about 10 minutes, why are you asking me?" The Impala asked, his voice mocking. Dean shrugged,  
"Well I don't know do I? I s'pose we'll have to see what Sam and Cas think of it- you." He shook his head and turned to head back into the bunker, "Come on then." He called over his shoulder. 

"Dude, you've been gone less than 5 minutes, why are you back?" Sam called as Dean shut the door. Dean didn't answer as he trudged down the stairs, behind him the Impala walked a little slower looking around with interest.  
"Always wondered what was so special in here that you'd leave me outside for hours." He commented, Dean shushed him. Cas looked up, his brow furrowing when he set eyes on the leather-clad newcomer,  
"Dean," he said his eye full of reproach, "who is he?" He asked, Dean shook his head,  
"This is the-" he was interrupted by the Impala pushing past,  
"Baby," he said reaching his hand to Cas, "Pleasure to meet you, I've been told so much about you both." He reached his hand to Sam when Cas refused to shake, Sam shook it uncertainly,  
"Dean, I knew you were into guys all of a sudden, but bringing home another guy, in front of Cas... Dude, that's not on." He said when the Impala had retracted and was stood next to Dean again, beaming. Dean back-handed him in the chest,  
"Shut up, or you can go join Crowley in the dungeon." He told the 'car', who winked at Dean suggestively. Dean sighed, "just shut up." He turned back to the other two, "This is the car. Like, the Impala." Dean told the pair at the table. Sam raised his eyebrows, much like his brother had outside,  
"So you bring a guy home with the lame excuse that its your car?" He asked, his voice making it clear that he didn't believe his brothers story. Cas sighed, closed his book, got up and left the room, in the direction of his and Deans bedroom. Dean stared after him for a few seconds before turning back to his brother,  
"I'm being serious, he knows things that I didn't even tell you, that happened in the car." Sam shook his head,  
"Like what?"  
"Uh, the fact I, uh, screwed Anna on the back seat, like, angel Anna." Dean said,  
"Damn, they were messy. Dean had to get the seats dry cleaned." The Impala interjected,  
"Ew, didn't need to know that, thanks." Sam said with a shudder,  
"So do you believe me now?" Dean asked, back-handing the 'car' again,  
"I s'pose, there's not much choice if he knows that much about it, and that must have happened a few years ago too, and I doubt you'd be able to keep him your little gay-secret for that long. But how?" Sam asked,  
"If I knew that d'you think he'd still be a guy?" Dean said, "I don't know what else to do with him other than lock him up until we know what the hell did it to him-it-him-whatever. He seems harmless, except when he's wrecking my relationship," Dean glanced in the direction Cas had left the room, "so locking him in one of the store rooms will probably do, and take him a sandwich, and a bottle of beer, he's human, so he's gotta eat." Dean told Sam,  
"Why have I got to do it? He's your car!" Sam whined,  
"I've gotta try and talk to Cas, seeing as my car upset him." He glared at the Impala, before walking off toward the kitchen, not waiting for Sam's reply.

He opened the cupboard in the kitchen and found Cas' stash of microwave burgers he seemed to like, and shoved one in for 4 minutes, hoping if he made the angel his favourite food it'd cheer him up a little. While he waited he put his face in his hands, trying to work out what he was going to say to Cas, 'I can't exactly tell him about the car knowing about Anna, she's was sister and his commanding officer, he'd be so pissed.' He thought to himself. 'But it was also years ago, and its probably the only way I can prove to him that he's the car and not a secret boyfriend or prostitute I just found outside.' He counter argued himself. 'What if I just tell him he's the car, and see what he says, if he's really pissed, I'll just try and talk him round, but if the burger makes him less pissy, I'll tell him about the car knowing about Anna.' He finally decided as the microwave pinged. He took the burger out of its wrapping and put it on a little plate, then left the kitchen for his and Cas' room.  
He knocked on the door, "Cas?" He called in a low voice. No answer. He knocked again, and called a little louder. Still no answer. Dean sighed, and pushed in anyway. Cas was laying on Deans side of the bed, straight as a board, arms crossed over his chest, poker faced, staring at the ceiling. Dean leant against the door frame, and stared at Cas until the angel turned his head to look back.  
"I brought you a burger as a peace offering?" Dean said after a few seconds, holding out the plate. Cas turned back to face the ceiling, "Come on Cassie, its your favourite, the one with the barbecue sauce?" He waved the plate as if to waft the smell toward him. Cas' hand unfolded and beckoned, without looking from the same spot on the ceiling. Dean rolled his eyes and walked across the room to put the plate in the angels hand.  
When Cas had taken the plate Dean slid onto the bed, and put his legs up, knocking his shoes off in the process; Cas liked pristine white sheets, and got annoyed if Dean put his dirty shoes on the bed. Cas slid up into a sitting position, still not looking at Dean.  
"It's honestly the car," Cas snorted as he took a bite of the burger, "I don't know how it is, but I went outside, went to walk to the car, it was gone, and sitting on the floor was that guy." Cas looked at Dean, an eyebrow raised in skepticism,  
"Baby?" He asked, as if to enquire why the man-car was calling himself a lovers pet name,  
"It's what I call the car sometimes." Dean rubbed the back of his head, a little embarrassed, "And he's spent so much time around me... as a car, that the asshole in me has rubbed off, and now he's trying to piss me off and make you jealous." Cas didn't say anything, and continued to work through his burger. Dean slid down so he was laying on his side, and put a hand on Cas' thigh, looking up at him, "Seriously Cas, I don't want anyone else. Especially as that guy was a car less than an hour ago. All I want is you." Cas put the last few bites of his burger on the plate, and put it on the bedside table. He looked down at Dean,  
"Promise?" He asked, his voice small and unsure. Dean wriggled back into a sitting position, and then swung his legs over, so he ended up straddling Cas' lap. He looked down at the angel, his hands on either side of his hips, scratching gently through his shirt, he leant down so their faces were mere inches apart,  
"I promise." Dean whispered, before pressing his lips to Cas'. "Besides, blondes don't really do it for me, always preferred women with darker hair, same goes for guys I guess." He said as they pulled apart. Cas rolled his eyes and sighed, but he smiled too,  
"You were right about the asshole bit." He laughed, before bringing a hand around the back of Deans head and pulling him down for a punishing kiss that was all clashing teeth, and sharp tongues. 

Sam sighed as Dean left the room, he looked up at the Impala,  
"What do you want me to call you? And I swear to God, I am not calling you Baby." The Impala smirked,  
"Call me what ever you wanna, muscles." He winked, Sam shuddered and stood up,  
"Think I'm going to call you creepy." He said under his breath, as he walked towards the hall, the Impala laughed loudly, his deep voice echoing off the high ceiling,  
"Why don't you call me freaky, cos I bet I'm a real freak in bed, especially after all the moves I've learnt watching Dean and Castiel get freaky in the back, and front seats, and on the bonnet once or twice." Sam sped up,  
"Eww! I do not want to know! You can be Steve, you can't make the name Steve weird!" He stopped in front of the first door in the corridor of store rooms, "You can stay in here, I'll bring you food and a blanket. Anything else you want... other than a chemical castration?" He opened the door and guided the man-car in. The Impala looked around the room,  
"Some paint, a crate of beers, and a pie?" He asked smiling, Sam looked at him for a few seconds, before answering,  
"You can have a bottle of beer, and nothing else, Dean'll kill me if I give you some of his pie." He said backing out of the room, and closing the door, turning the key to lock him in and slipping the key into his pocket as he walked toward the kitchen.  
The kitchen smelt of barbecue burgers, which was Cas' favourite food, so much so that he demanded Sam buy an entire cupboard full every time he did the grocery shopping. Sam assumed Cas had made himself a burger when he'd stormed off, or Dean had made him one to cheer him up, and got to work making 'Steve' a bacon sandwich. 

After a few minutes of make-up kissing, Dean pulled away sighing,  
"I supposed we need to work out what to do with the... car-man... car." He said massaging his temple, Cas pouted,  
"Can't we just put him in a room and lock the door? And then just never let him out again?" He asked trying to feign and innocent, angelic voice, Dean smirked,  
"I just want my car back," he said, "Even if it'll be hella weird driving it after he flirted with me and pissed you off." Cas raised an eyebrow smirking,  
"So you want to be inside him, still?" He asked teasingly, Dean rolled his eyes,  
"You know you used to be so innocent, what the hell happened?" He commented, laughing. Cas wrapped his arms around Deans neck and pulled him close so they were millimetres apart,  
"I suppose you corrupt me, Winchester." He pecked Dean on the lips, "Made me a bad little angel," he pressed his lips to Deans for a few seconds, "Made me your obedient little soldier." He kissed Dean again, letting his teeth tug at Deans bottom lip as he pulled away, "Made me yours." He finished, pulling Dean to him once again.  
"Oh Cassie, baby," Dean started as he pulled away, "Are you trying to distract me?" He asked smirking,  
"Depends," Cas looked up at Dean through his eyelashes, "Is it working?" He asked, Dean laughed and rolled over so he was standing up next to Cas,  
"Nope, let's go sunshine." He said slapping Cas' leg and walking out of the room, Cas rolled over and jumped out of the bed, walking quickly to catch up with Dean,  
"Can I carry on distracting you when we've sorted out your car?" He called as they entered the control room, a few steps behind Dean. Dean smiled and ignored him walking toward Sam who was sitting on the table with his head in his hands. He looked up at his brother when he heard them walking in,  
"We are getting rid of him as quickly as possible. Also, I am not sitting in your car until you get seat covers. I know more about your sex life than I ever wanted to. And he kept asking me if I miss sex. Like I'm a horny teenager. I think he was trying to flirt." Sam shuddered, "Can we please just get rid of him? Like soon?" Dean raised an eyebrow at him,  
"You really dislike him that much in the 10 minutes we were gone?" He asked almost laughing,  
"Dude, you went after Cas well over half and hour ago. What were you doing in there?" Sam told them sounding irritated. Dean rubbed the back of his head,  
"It- nothing. Anyway, we've gotta get rid of him, me and Cas have some business that needs attending to." Sam shuddered again,  
"I don't care! I suppose we could ask Crowley what he makes of him?" He suggested.  
"We don't need to ask Crowley anything. He'll just make things more awkward, he'll want payment or something stupid. And I doubt he'll even tell you anything properly." Cas interjected. Dean shook his head,  
"He's the only option we have right now. You don't have to come down if you don't want to, you can go make some lunch, or go watch TV in our room?" He told the angel. Cas sighed,  
"Fine. But tell me what he says." He turned and walked back the way they'd come. Dean walked toward Sam,  
"Where'd you lock him?" He asked,  
"Uh, one of the store rooms." Sam said standing up, "He kept asking for sweets, reckon we should give him some in return for keeping his mouth shut?" He asked as they began to walk down the stairs to the store rooms.  
"There's a box of chocolate in the store room at the far end of the corridor." Dean told him sounding guilty, "My secret stash." He admitted. Sam rolled his eyes,  
"Better go get some then." he sighed. Dean walked quicker in front of Sam.  
By the time Sam had unlocked the store room door Dean had returned with hands and pockets full of bars of chocolate. Sam took a deep breath and opened the door,  
"Steve, come out. We've gotta take you to see Crowley." The car skipped out,  
"Ooooo, isn't he the King of Hell? I remember when you two used to hate him, now we're going to see him like he's a friend?" Dean shoved him down the corridor,  
"We tend not to keep our friends chained up in the dungeon." Steve jumped, clapping,  
"Oh yay, you have a dungeon, are you taking me to the dungeon? Sam, are you going to chain me up, babe?" He said with a wink. Sam closed his eyes, shuddered, and continued down the hallway not replying. 

Crowley was sat with his head dangling upside down on the back of his chair his chair in the dungeon, when he heard them approach he tilted his head back forward and sat looking vaguely dizzy for a few seconds. He smirked, at the same time as Sam and Dean shared equal looks of confusion and exasperation, and then greeted the brothers, "Moose and Squirrel! I was wondering when you would venture to my neck of the woods! You know, where you'd bloody forgotten me." He scowled, his tone going from that of an excited child to the cynical British accent they knew. "I've been here 2 weeks without anyone to talk to. What, you've been waiting till I'm useful again? Am I just going to be your puppet, your go to when Feathers is busy?" He crossed his arms like a grumpy toddler, "I have rights you know!" 'Steve' turned to look over his shoulder,  
"Grumpy git this one?" He asked smirking, Sam rolled his eyes,  
"Oi! I can hear you." Crowley shouted from his chair, "who ever you are anyway. How comes he just shows up and he's allowed to walk around when you just met, but we've been buddies for years, and you keep me chained up in a demon circle! Can't say that's fair. And another thing-"  
"Are you quite finished?" Dean cut across him, "We didn't come down here for you to have a bitch about how unfair your life is." Crowley huffed,  
"It's what you do to me, I don't understand how Bobby dearest coped, you two are the whiniest pair of twats I've ever met!" Dean rolled his eyes,  
"Are you done now?" He interrupted again. Crowley folded his arms across his chest and want back in his seat.  
"S'pose so." He huffed,  
"Thank you," Sam I the rejected before Dean could be snarky again, "We've got a problem we think you might be able to help with." He told the demon,  
"Braid under instead of over, makes for a tighter braid." He said sarcastically, "when you 'have sleepovers and braid Sammy's hair'" he mimicked Deans voice when he was met with blank faces, he sighed, "I'm assuming its Cheekbones your problem's with." Dean nodded,  
"He's my car." Crowley raised an eyebrow, "I went out this morning, and instead of the car, I found him sitting where I left her- him." Crowley shrugged,  
"What's your problem?" He asked, "just get a new car. Keep him?" He suggested. Dean rubbed the back if his head,  
"Cas doesn't like him." He muttered. 'Steve' turned to Dean, resting a hand on his chest and leaning in close,  
"Aw, honey, why? What did I do? Shall I go make it up to him? I'll cheer him up, make him feel good." The last words were almost a purr. Dean put his hands on the mans shoulders and turn him round,  
"No, you can stay here." He said as he did, he looked back at Crowley, frowning a little more, "That's why we don't want to keep him." He told him,  
"Bit weird is he? No wonder spending all his time with you." Crowley laughed at Dean's expense. 'Steve' sauntered forward and leant across the table, pushing his butt in the air and wiggling it a little, he ran a finger across Crowley's cheek bones,  
"I can make you feel good to, I'm sure I'd like a short British guy. I reckon you'd be a demon in bed." He breathed, almost quiet enough that Dean and Sam couldn't hear, almost. Sam shuddered, and Dean stifled a laugh, as Crowley jerked his head away from the man's hand. 'Steve' smirked as he back away, winking when Crowley looked at him,  
"I can tell that Cas doesn't like him, cos he didn't notice that this guy reeks. He smells like angels," he rolled his eyes, and looked as though he regretted his chose of words, when 'Steve' blew him a kiss at the sound of 'smells like angels' " I meant, he smells like the residue angels leave behind when they do magic, like summoning and shit." 'Steve' fished one of the bars of chocolate from his pocket, and unwrapped it as Crowley spoke. "Got a thing for chocolate and sweets has he?" Sam nodded, "So he smells like angel magic and candy bars..." He paused looking expectantly at the brothers, "Join the dots dumbo's... He smells like sweets, he likes eating sweets, he also smells like angels... What do angles and sweets have in common...?" Dean continued to look blank, Sam looked like he was slowly coming to a conclusion, but not quick enough for the demon, "Christ, it's like I have to spoon feed you, which specific angel, enjoyed sweets and candy, and loved pissing people, especially you two off...?" Sam gasped,  
"Gabriel..." He stuttered.


	2. Root of the Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out who has been causing all the trouble (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how much I like this chapter, the beginning I'm good with, but the ending I feel kinda sucks, and I might go back and rewrite it at some point... But for now, here you go (: xx

Sam left the room he moment he worked out who Crowley had been hinting at. Running his hands through his hair, and down his face, he made for his bedroom. Without turning on the light he walked across the room and climbed into his huge wardrobe, pulling the door shut behind him. When he was a kid he'd hide in the cupboard or wardrobe when Dean shouted at him, or his dad was shouting at Dean because he'd been drinking. Now he was grown, or over grown as Dean frequently teased, he didn't have much need for hiding and sulking in wardrobes, but there was some ingrained comfort in being sat in a wardrobe that smells like you, surrounded by your own stuff when he was sad that had brought him back here now.  
He dug his tablet from his bag that he'd shoved in here when they'd got back the night before, and switched it on, squinting until he turned down the brightness. He pulled up the Casa Erotica video, and watched it with the sound on mute. Gabriel's eyes looked sad, like he was really talking about being dead. Sam kicked his bag angrily, dropping his tablet on top and hanging his head in his hands. 

Dean stared after Sam until the door slammed before turning back to Crowley, ignoring 'Steve',  
"- the hell?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, at the same time as Crowley muttered, "Must run in the family." smirking.  
"You have any idea what that was?" Dean questioned,  
"Nope, why don't you go ask him yourself?" Crowley suggested, the same knowing smirk on his face. Dean sighed and left the room, calling 'Steve' after him. 'Steve' winked at Crowley before skipping out of the room.  
Dean unlocked the store room door and ushered 'Steve' in,  
"Stay here, shut up." He told him slamming and locking the door.  
He went to look Sam. He wasn't in the control room, kitchen, TV room, Library or any of the store rooms, and the door log showed it hadn't been opened in an hour, so he was still inside. Dean paused as he checked in Sam's room, he remembered to back when they were kids. Sam would be running round in circles, or repeatedly asking where dad was, or making sandwiches using all the food in the refrigerator and Dean would finally snap at him, and Sam would cry and run into their room, and climb into the wardrobe, and stay in there until Dean climbed in to and cheered him up, or apologised. Sometimes Dean would leave him in there for an hour or so and he'd find Sam curled up in one of Deans oversized jackets, sleeping.  
Dean walked across the room and gently opened he wardrobe door,  
"You're to overgrown for me to get in there to." He joked, sitting down on the floor in front of the opening. "So you gonna tell me why you ran off like a teenaged girl at the mention of Gabriel's name?" He asked. Sam didn't answer, "Dean," Dean imitated Sam's voice, "I ran off like a teenaged girl because I'm an overdramatic idiot," Sam turned his head from where he'd had it resting in his hand, and he raised an eyebrow, "Well you're ignoring me, I thought I'd make it up as I went along." Dean half-laughed. Sam rolled his eyes, "What's up?" Dean probed. Sam sighed, leaning back to rest his head on the side of the wardrobe, so his face was hidden in the shadows,  
"You know what I said about you not being able to keep 'Steve' as your gay-secret for 4 years?" He began, Dean hummed in agreement, "Well I managed it for 3 years with another person..." He trailed off.  
"And this person, anyone we know?" Dean prompted, realising where Sam was going with it, and trying to hide the surprise in his voice.  
"Gabe." Sam told him, "it was a thing for about 6 months. He'd text me, it'd tell him where we were and he'd come and we'd go out somewhere, or y'know stay in, if you were out or working another case." He wrung his hands, "I really... enjoyed his company." He coughed. Dean laughed,  
"Did you two get a little freaaaaakyy?" He joked, knowing he couldn't judge or disagree his brothers choice in men, seeing as Gabe was Cas's brother. Sam put his head up to raise an eyebrow, letting it fall back when Dean smirked and shrugged,  
"When he died... sacrificed himself for us... I was really... sad. I did cry, when you weren't around. And then I got tough, and pretended he'd never happened, so you wouldn't find out and think I'm crazy."  
"Sammy," Dean clapped a hand on Sam's knee, "I already think you're crazy, now I find out you've stuck it in my boyfriends little brother, you're bonkers." He pulled a stupid face and made a weird noise. Sam let out a small laugh, "and from all the 'I knew its' when me and Cas got together, you already knew I wasn't the straightest of guys for about 2 years, what makes you think I'd have a problem with you being a little gay, when you've know I'm probably a little gay all this time?"  
Sam shrugged, "I don't know. I just thought you wouldn't like it. And then after he... died, I didn't think there was any point in mentioning it." He took a deep breath, "but now it looks like he's back, maybe he was never gone, which makes me want to hate him. We've gotta summon him, and get him to get rid of 'Steve'. I've got to see him..." His voice trailed off,  
"I can talk to him alone if you want. Me and Cas can handle Gabriel. I'm sure Cassie will be overjoyed to see his brother." Dean said, sounding like it was a grim prospect.  
"I'll sit in the next room, if I can I'll come in. If not I can still hear what he says." Sam decided. Dean pushed to his feet,  
"Well, now that's settled, can you get out of the closet." He laughed loudly, Sam leant forward so his face could be seen,  
"Really?! That's your only comment?" He sighed, and then slid out of the wardrobe, pulling on of his backpacks out with him, that had some of the summoning ingredients in it. "Let's do this, I suppose."

Cas finished chalking the sigil on the table, at the same time that Dean finished drawing the angel trap on the floor. Castiel had seemed unsurprised by the news that his brother was still possibly alive, and causing havoc.  
"He's done it before, many times. Most recently his guise of a Trickster, rather than his true nature of an archangel. This time however," he added when Sam glared at him, "I did believe him to be truly dead, how he survived Lucifer, I do not know. This will be very interesting to find out." From the look on Sam's face he didn't share the opinion. Admittedly Cas had been more surprised by the news of Sam and Gabriel's relationship. He'd gone quiet for a few seconds, looked Sam up and down, before nodding and muttering "Figures." To a raised eyebrowed Sam, "He had to do something to act out at father, I supposed getting into a relationship with one of the fate-opposing brothers would be his style." He received a glared from Sam and backtracked a little, "I don't mean it in a bad way, he was always very fond of things he got attached to. I just meant, I shouldn't have been surprised, because doing things that our fathers followers disapprove of is the sort of thing he'd love." At which point Dean patted his arm and told him to stop talking.  
Sam was sat on one of the wheely chairs from the control room, in the hallway, while Cas and Dean were setting up the spell in a spare room. When everything was ready, Dean swung out of the room to tell Sam they were about to do it.  
"You know you can come in or stay out here, or go to your room or whatever when and if he shows up. Do what ever makes you feel the least crap, okay?" He told his brother. Sam smiled sadly,  
"Dean, it's fine. Just go and do it will you." He shoved him.  
Dean went back into the room, withdrawing a pack of matches from his pocket as he went. When he reached the table he lit a match, he winked at Cas across the table and dropped it into the bowl, leaning back as the flames caught quickly and jumped high. Immediately Dean eyes averted to the circle in the centre of the room. It was still empty. Dean and Cas sighed in unison.  
"I supposed we could wait a while?" Dean suggested, Cas hummed in agreement moving to stand beside Dean.  
"Wait for what," a familiar voice came from behind them. Dean whipped around, his hand instinctively reaching back to clasp Cas's hand. Gabriel was leant against the closed door, arms crossed, eyebrows raised. "Because the party's already here." He winked, and then laughed. Walking forward, "Afternoon, what was it? Sweetcheeks?" He grinned at Dean, "and Cassie, bro!" His eyes honed in on their joined hands, "Me and Sam had a bet on, how long has this been a thing? Can we lie and pretend it's been 2 years? Then Sam owes me 20$. Speaking of, where is dear Sam?" He spun around in a circle. Dean cleared his throat,  
"You were dead." He started, "Like, we saw the seriously creepy, sex tape, death confession. You got killed." Gabriel clapped, and spread his arms,  
"Obviously not dumbass," he leant to the side, to make eye contact with Cas, "Seriously, how do you live with this guy?" He asked.  
"Well obviously you didn't actually die, but you made us think you did. How and why? Like seriously. And if you and Sam had this thing, that he only just told us about, why would you abandon him?" Dean probed. Gabriel sighed,  
"Look, there was a reason I spent a couple of hundred years hiding as a Trickster, I draw to much attention. I piss people off too quick, too easy. And I was getting to big for my boots. When I decided to help you and Sam, it was because I needed an excuse to check out. Me and Lucy were having a chat and I double bluffed him. I projected behind him, and in front, so he got distracted by the one behind, and the one in front could look like he was creeping up to stab him, when in reality neither were really me. I wasn't in the room. Lucy stabs the projection, that I maintained till he left, and I let you dumbasses think I was dead, so I could drop off the map. It was easier than the alternative, okay?" He explained. Dean raised an eyebrow,  
"The alternative?" He pushed.  
"I was being hunted by a few things, a pack of vamps, a real Trickster, a couple of my snooty type brothers, there were a lot of people who wanted my blood. And if they found out I had a thing with someone, a Winchester for that matter, they'd use him to get to me. I was protecting your precious little brother." Behind Gabriel, the door quietly opened, and Sam slipped in the room, not announcing himself. It might have been a trick of the light, Dean thought to himself, but Gabriel's face softened, when he realised who'd entered the room. "I suppose you expect me to grovel, and beg you to forgive me?" He said not turning round, but obviously not talking to Dean or Cas anymore.  
"Only if you want to." Sam joked, his voice just louder than a whisper.  
"Maybe later, yeah?" He said turning around slowly. Sam ran a hand over his face, his expression pained,  
"To protect me, you say?" He asked. Gabriel swung his arms,  
"You know me, I piss people off, and they hold grudges. I didn't want you to get caught in my mess."  
"G-Gabe, I can handle myself. You didn't need to fake your death, and leave me alone." Gabriel stepped forward, "You think I did it lightly? I'm not saying you couldn't deal with it, I just didn't want you to. I make the mess, I clean it up. Except I couldn't so I bailed." Sam opened his mouth to reply, but Dean cut across him,  
"Right I can tell this is going to end in some weird kissing that I don't need to see, so I'm just gonna ask now. My car? Can you sort the shit you did with my car?" Without turning around Gabriel replied,  
"He'll turn back at some point in the next 24 hours, I'd chain him up outside, or you'll never get your car out."  
Dean kept his hold on Cas and left the room, looking Sam in the eye as he left, as if to say, 'you know where we are if you need us'. Sam closed his eyes and sighed the moment the door closed,  
"What made you come back?" he asked before Gabriel could start talking. Gabriel took a step forward so he and Sam were less than a meter apart,  
"You." He told him, "You think I'd just disappear and leave you and not come to check on you?" He added when Sam's brow furrowed. "I left to protect you, and get all the other asshat's off my ass, but I was definitely going to keep an eye on you." Sam almost smiled, before frowning again,  
"But what made you come back now? Nothing has changed." He asked. Gabriel reach up slowly until his hand was cupping Sam's cheek, upon contact Sam closed his eyes and breathed in, his face relaxing in the angel's hand.  
"Flowers," he used an old nickname he used to call Sam when he was trying to cheer him up before, "You need protecting from yourself. Self-destruction ain't pretty when you've got family and friends who get left behind. Let's just say, you need more Sam time, okay Cheesepuff?" Sam snorted at the nickname, final a proper smile appeared on his face,  
"Fuck, I've missed you." He breathed finally. Gabriel winked and bowed his head,  
"Why on earth wouldn't you? I'm fabulous." He asked, putting both hands on either of Sam's cheeks. Sam breathed in again, inhaling the nostalgically familiar musk of the angel,  
"It's funny, I've even missed the way you smell." He laughed.  
Gabriel began slipping his hands away from Sam's face, all of a sudden looking uncertain, panic clouded Sam's eyes as he quickly grabbed the angels hands and put them back on his cheeks, holding them still and closing his eyes. When he opened them finally, his eyes were swimming, he squeezed Gabriel's hands tighter, as if he was frightened if he let go then Gabe would disappear,  
"Fuck you, seriously." He breathed out hard, "just, fuck you." And then he leant down, not letting go of Gabriel's hands just letting them drop between them, and pressed a bruising kiss to the angels dumbfound lips. It took Gabriel a second or two to catch up and respond. He turned he left hand around and weaved his fingers between Sam's, with the other hand he tangled it in Sam's hair, pulling him down harder, immediately seizing control. Using his now free hand, Sam anchor it around Gabriel's neck, his forefinger and thumb skimming the hair at the nape of his neck whilst pulling the angel forward, simultaneously knocking himself backward so they were pressed up against each other against the wall. Gabriel pushed his leg between Sam's pushing against he taller mans crotch, as he pulled him down further, wanting more. Sam shook his hand free of Gabriel's and wrapped both hands round his waist, marvelling at how familiar it felt. Taking advantage of his now free hand, Gabriel pulled at Sam's shirt, slipping his hand in and skimming it along the muscles, that's were even prominent in Sam's back,  
"Tell me you're not going to leave again," Sam breathed when they broke apart, both breathless, faces still close enough that their heavy breathing danced across each other's skin,  
"Didn't want to, not going to." Gabriel muttered, he smiled "especially not when your arse has gotten so great." His hands slipped from Sam's shirt and cupped his butt cheeks, hell, even here he has muscle, Gabriel found himself thinking.  
"Promise?" Sam pushed. Gabriel gripped Sam's face and pulled them so they were nose to nose, staring each other in the eye. Gabriel had always revelled in the colours of Sam's eyes, they were blue in all but the centre which was a strange brown colour. Gabriel's eyes on the other hand were the exact colour of the sun in the autumn, gold and warm.  
"Sam I was in above my head, I fucked up royally, I slipped away in the hope to protect you. And yes I know you can protect yourself, but what sort of person would I have been if I'd caused problems and hoped you could clean up after me. I hoped you'd just continue without me, and you'd be okay, and for the most part you were, which was good. But now you need someone to watch over you who isn't your brother, or my brother for that matter. So I've come back for you, because you need someone who understands you. And I'll stay as long as you need me. I promise. I really fucking do."


End file.
